


威胁 后续

by iyanshushu



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-21 04:42:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19996039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iyanshushu/pseuds/iyanshushu





	威胁 后续

姜少帅X赖医生

提醒：请忽略bug，勿上升真人，不喜勿点

正文

外界在盛传，姜少帅最近身体不好，已经到了离不开赖医生照顾的地步了。

这不，姜少帅因为伤口感染，导致发烧卧床不醒，管家下令让人速速去医院请赖医生来少帅府。

赖冠霖匆忙赶来，首先让人去把窗户关上，免得姜义建的脑袋受风，再让管家吩咐让厨嫂熬碎肉粥。

赖冠霖忙前忙后，直到姜义建后半夜退烧了他才坐在床沿上歇一会，因为听不清姜义建口中的呢喃，他便微微俯身靠近姜义建嘴唇，这才听到“水”这个单词。

姜义建梦见自己快要渴死了，他媳妇还是不肯原谅自己，吓得他猛然睁开眼睛，还大叫一声，“霖霖。”

闻声转身的赖冠霖火速冲上前，将自己微凉的手背贴在病人的额头上，他探过病人的半个身子，几乎要压在姜义建的身上，他的内心大喜，语气却稍微冷淡，“少帅，你退烧了。”

谢天谢地，要是姜义建再不退烧，他都要怀疑自己的医术了。

姜义建倒觉得自己像是在养精蓄锐，尽管身体有些酸痛，但精神已经好多了，他觉得可以用自己的身体素质证明，他还能跟媳妇去楼下的花园散散步，于是那真切的眸光锁定在赖冠霖身上，他的态度诚恳，甚至不惜厚着脸皮提出要求，“霖霖尼，别生气，陪我下去走走，好不好？”

“不能下床，你现在需要多多休息！”赖冠霖直截了当地拒绝他这个无理的要求，还奶气汹汹地瞪了他一眼，“姜义建，我真后悔听了你的鬼话，我现在恨不得时光倒流，替你挡子弹，你名义上送我出城闭关研究医术，实际上是隐瞒我上前线，你是觉得我赖冠霖很好耍是不是？”

赖冠霖生气是姜义建预料之中的事，他不能让赖冠霖跟着他去前线打仗，枪容易走火，炮火能随时随地毁掉一条年轻的生命，他是一名军人，不仅背负重要责任还有一颗爱赖冠霖的心，他舍不得心爱的人跟着自己上战场，场上变数众多，还不如把人好好藏起来。

姜义建张开双臂，向赖冠霖服软，赖冠霖无奈叹了口气，身体十分配合地凑过去，他恨不得用力拥抱对方，将爱人融入自己的身体里。

姜义建醒来不久的嗓音更低沉了，微微沙哑地说道，“我想你了！”

本就绷紧的弦忽然一下子断了线，豆大的泪珠如同断了线的珍珠蜂拥而出，一连串的眼泪落在姜义建的心尖上又滚烫又苦涩，满是心疼与思念。

赖冠霖虽然知道爱人的用心良苦，但内心深处还是很难受，他在姜义建怀里哭了，赖冠霖哭了，他哭得梨花带雨，肩膀微微耸动着，说话的声音都在轻轻颤抖，“你这个骗子，骗我骗得好苦......”

骗他去钻研医术，派人暗中保护他，特意封锁一切消息......

等他提早回来才知道了实情，他的心都要碎了，爱人了无生气的睡在床上，肩上负伤，旧伤加上新伤，有气无处发泄的他压下满腔怒火，只能等人醒来了再好好“审问”责怪姜义建。

赖冠霖不继续往下说，姜义建心下了然，媳妇是在埋怨自己，要是敢顺着接话只有死路一条，自知理亏的姜义建只是无声的紧紧地抱着媳妇，即便眼下的伤口再出血，也没有哄好漂亮媳妇来得重要。

“我的乖乖，别哭了，让我好好看看你！”一月有余未见媳妇，姜义建的手已经粗糙了很多，四目相对真情实意，那双漂亮的杏花眼眸红红的，眼皮微肿，他用温热的掌心抚上赖冠霖的小脸颊，拇指轻轻摩擦，他心疼媳妇，柔声道歉，“霖霖尼，我向你保证，这是我第一次也是最后一次骗你。”

以后天下太平，再也不需要打仗了。

“你要再敢有下次，小心我废了你双腿！”火热的威胁又一次上线，赖冠霖用最奶的语气说着最凶狠的语句，狠狠地警告姜义建，“看你怎么逃出我的五指山！”

姜义建不敢动了，不禁想起初次告白的“挖心”，然后结合了媳妇说的这次“废腿”，要是不知死活的还敢犯第三次……

他咽了咽口水，下意识去看了看或许以后会受威胁的命根子，小心翼翼地提议道，“要不，霖霖来骗我一次？我俩扯平？”

似乎公平公正。

赖冠霖扶额闭眼，不想搭理姜义建。

见媳妇不说话的姜义建难免自乱阵脚，内心大呼不好的他赶紧露出招牌兔牙微笑，歪着脑袋企图装可爱逃过一劫，眼睛眨啊眨的往媳妇眼前凑，做着不符合“少帅”身份的撒娇，他不放心又补充道，“霖霖只能骗骗小事情，大事可不许骗我！”

瞧瞧，只许州官放火不许百姓点灯。

姜义建无非是怕自己的“以身作则”让媳妇学得有模有样，一颗毛茸茸的脑袋在媳妇的颈窝处蹭来蹭去，“我不敢了，霖霖别生我的气好不好？”

赖冠霖的睫毛沾有泪水，轻轻点头，答应姜义建不再生气，然后拉下他的手，和他十指紧扣，并在他的手背上落下虔诚的吻，“等你好起来了，我们去台北定居吧，那里是我从小生长的地方，我带你去逛夜市好不好？”

猝不及防的建议很是惊喜，姜义建捧着赖冠霖的小脸，吻去他脸上的泪水，将他的手掌心朝着自己的心脏压下去，让人感受自己十分有力的心跳，“只要有你，去哪都行！”

赖冠霖的手掌心随着心脏跳动而起伏，隔着胸肌能清晰地感受到健康心脏的跳动，他噗呲一笑，抽出自己的手，忍不住吐槽，“油腔滑调，请你快闭嘴吧......”

傻乎乎的姜义建笑了笑，十分宠溺地给媳妇顺毛，把人重新拥入怀里，双手游刃有余地搂住媳妇的腰，下一刻装有满腔的委屈，像是一只大型犬，拉拢着双耳，“咳咳咳......霖霖，你摸摸看，我喉咙不舒服......”

赖冠霖任由姜义建把手伸进衬衣里面，好气又好笑道，“别胡说，你一点事都没有，再说下去就是质疑我的医术！”

带着茧子的指腹摩擦腰间的软肉十分舒服，赖冠霖知道自己的爱人在耍小孩子脾气，灵光一闪，轻轻推开姜义建的胸腔，打算趁机作乱让姜义建心动不能行动，他微微扬起下颚，露出优美的线条，方便嫩白的指尖捏着领口最顶端的扣子，接着慢悠悠地解开第一颗扣子，“啊，好热啊，解开到第几颗比较好呢？”

娇柔不做作的动作性感慵懒，看得入迷的姜义建喉咙发痒，双手后知后觉捂住冒桃花的狭长双眸，“不行不行，非礼勿视......”

赖冠霖拉下他的双手，发现他的眸色明亮，深邃的眼神一如既往地深情，那狭长的双眸盛满浓情蜜意，让自己深陷其中，难以自拔。

他的鼻息微热，轻轻拂过赖冠霖的脸颊，双手慢慢攀上衬衣里的肩胛骨，双唇慢慢靠近并印上那日思夜想的樱桃小嘴，按耐不住的满腔爱意顷刻间化为柔情似水的吻，尽管双唇略微干燥，但他还是贪婪地汲取赖冠霖口中的滋润，伸出舌尖细细描绘饱满的唇形，渐渐润湿粉嫩的唇瓣，接着轻柔地吸吮着下唇。

赖冠霖重拾主导权，趁其不备，舌尖率先攻陷深入城池，灵动的小舌卷起姜义建的共舞动情，姜义建倏地睁大眼，同时收紧在媳妇腰间的手臂，微微吃力翻身将赖冠霖压在身下，眸色逐渐加深，享受媳妇主动来加深这个吻。

一声柔弱的鼻音在姜义建耳边响起，恰是呻吟，那样的声音虽然很微弱，但足以让他的下半身立刻有了反应。

来不及咽下的唾液顺着下颚线滑至脖颈，姜义建适时离开唇瓣，免得媳妇喘不过气，火热的双唇顺着脖颈锁骨一路往下慢慢啃咬亲吻。

啃咬的节奏来到白嫩胸腔的时候逐渐加快，他不仅把赖冠霖两边的乳头吸得肿痛，还把胸前遍布深浅不一的吻痕，他看了一眼，十分得意自己的“作品”。

他和赖冠霖一起将碍事的衬衫西裤一点点褪下，同时欣赏着赖冠霖的身体，肉眼所见之处尽是吹弹可破的肌肤，手上所到之处皆是粉嫩细滑的触感，小动作惹得精致的小脸又铺上一层红晕。

大床上的两具身体交叠在一起，上面缠有绷带的肩宽窄腰，修长的双腿紧紧地缠着下面那身形单薄的男子。

“义建啊，姜义建......”赖冠霖奶声奶气地喊着爱人的名字，双手慢慢攀上他宽阔的肩膀，舍不得在上面咬一口，“以后不许受伤了，你都不知道，当我从别人嘴里听你出事的时候，胸口像是压了块大石头，喘都喘不过气来......”

还有提心吊胆，内心随时崩溃。

“对不起，霖霖，我都答应你。”姜义建深深埋在媳妇的颈窝处点头答应，贪婪地吸取媳妇身上的独特奶香，就这么一个细微的动作，眸色略微深沉而难以察觉。

他们交颈而卧，享受这一刻来之不易的温存。

fin


End file.
